User talk:DryYoshi
Welcome Hi, welcome to iCarly Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Innuendo page. Before further editing, please read our policies. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lotstar (Talk) 04:14, February 13, 2011 Hey Hey so you're Dutch? I can understand only a little bit of it, maar is lekker om dit te praat (afrikaans). Teamcullen 14:34, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Wanna be friends? What's your name? You can call me The Kid in the Hat (Or The Kid for short.) Congrats!Edit You made it on the news team! http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:NeneG/IMPORTANT_BLOG_-_THE_NEWS_TEAM_RESULTS NeneG Leave me a message! 19:29, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Update News Team Update Hello, with careful thinking from our two Presidents, you have been awarded the job of Caption Contest. Go here for more information. If you have any questions, ask on my or Alica's talk pages. I am a link. Rawr. 19:16, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Here is a link for my wiki i mentioned on chat. http://yoshiandtoad.wikia.com/?redirect=no Its in English. Toadette Yoshi! Talk to me 13:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) hey yosh were u been havnt seen u latley on the chat hope yer ok from: yanks Stay Tuned ...for the official announcement tomorrow. Alica will create a blog detailing everything. In the meantime, you can subscribe here. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 04:41, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Caption Challenge So I was wondering if you atill want to do Caption Challenge for the new News Team. [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 17:19, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Chizz Weekly Update Bands. Okay, here are some songs and good bands. Search it up so it won't be eventually blocked in your country if you click it. Ok. I linked you some Evanescence, right? Okay. Now. Some more: Evanescence - Whisper Lyrics Evanescence - Imaginary Lyrics Evanescence - My Heart Is Broken Lyrics aaaand Evanescence - New Way To Bleed Lyrics Xandria: Xandria - Back To The River Xandria - Ravenheart (for now that's all) Paramore: I think you listened to all songs.. But I would really recommend "When It Rains". It's so beauitful. Three Days Grace: Three Days Grace - Animal I Have Become Three Days Grace - Riot Three Days Grace - Let It Die Three Days Grace - Get Out Alive 30 Seconds To Mars: I think you like those too. I would recommend you Black Veil Brides too, but I am not sure if you are into any kind of screamo (they are not like usual screamo though. His voice is really beautiful IMO and not screaming all the time). But if you wouldn't mind, listen to "Pens And Knives" and tell me if you liked it. Within Temptation: Within Temptation - Jillian (though I'm not sure you'll find this on Youtube) Within Temptation - A Demon's Fate Nightwish: Nightwish -Amaranth Nightwish - Bye Bye Beautiful Nightwish - Nemo That's all for now. I have a whole lotta more though. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 20:49, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Next: Seether. They got famous mainly cause of Evanescence. Amy Lee and Shaun Morgan, the lead singer of Seether, dated and made a song together. Ev fans listened to it and they got all famous. Idk if you will like Shaun’s “crunchy” voice, so here just the song with Amy, tell me if you like it. Music video is awesome btw. :P Seether – Broken (ft. Amy Lee) Next, Shinedown. I am not sure if you are gonna like them – the singer has a really mature voice, like, older than Amy Lee, Jared Leto, Hayley Williams, etc (but NOT old yet). Here are some songs: Shinedown – The Sound Of Madness lyrics Shinedown – Call Me Lyrics(beware: It’s a ballad) Shinedown – Son Of Sam Lyrics Shinedown – Cyanide Sweet Tooth Suicide Lyrics No Bullet For My Valentine since there’s some screaming. xD If you like SAD songs, I recommend these (DON’T LISTEN IF YOU DON’T) Evanescence – Hello Evanescence – Like You Evanescence – Swimming Home (first two are about Amy Lee’s sister who passed away, and the last one is APPEARANTLY too) Linkin Park – Leave Out All The Rest Paramore – When It Rains (ok you know this one) Evanescence – All That I’m Living For (PS: THE ACOUSTIC VERSION!!! Listen to it recommend the normal one too, but it’s not as sad, Amy sings it with so much sorrow Okay, these are all for the moment. Tell Meh if you liked ‘eeeem. Follow your heart till it bleeds. As we run towards the end of the dream. 19:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly Subscription Unsubscribe here. Issue 1 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_1 Issue 2 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_2 Issue 3 http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:EpicFork/The_Chizz_Weekly_-_Issue_3 Another Chizz Weekly Update Do you want me to copy the contents of your blog into the newspaper format or should I just have a link to your blog? [[User:EpicFork|'Epic']][[User talk:EpicFork|'Fork']] 21:25, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Blahhh. I think it's only fair if you add me to your list of friends, jussst saying. Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 10:08, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Screw you, you promise-breaker. Look, Ace was here. Replies make me happy. 22:56, December 11, 2011 (UTC) DryYoshi- file:ComeHere.png Dude! Hey Yoshi. Um... MAKE ANOTHER CAPTION CONTEST!!!!!!! Geez man, you had us waiting for like...2 weeks and 2 days!!!!!!!!!!! (I am such a nerd for knowing this)! So hurry up! Signed: ? hi i am alice. i am new here. i wanted to said hi. hope you have a nice new year. happy new year thanks for responding. i hope you have a great new year, love alice happy new year thanks. yea maybe. i been busy with sing and acting wbu JW so how is school going. its going good for me. i am sad. me and my bf broke up. anyway. live is good wbu hi thanks and dont be. if she said no then u know that she is not the one. rember that ik what u mean i am shy too what is the gril like that u like and shy ask out well i hope she said yes. u sound like a great guy. what are u going to do if she said no I though u were my friend but i was wroung sorry i ever come on this wiki an talk to u i will never talk back to u again and am sorry. If you didn't want to be my friend i can't make you my friend if u want us to be friends you are welcome to be my friends because everyone sade u are a nice person i whould love to make you my friend only if u want. The Chizz Weekly - Issue 6 Guess wat? Hey, you probably won't believe this but I loathe you! KK bye. ;) JK Seddiegirl808 23:23, January 9, 2012 OMFG SEDDIA POSTED IT!!!!!!!!!! :( AND SHE LIED ABOUT EVERYTHING Seddiegirl808 01:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC)Seddiegirl808 hey hey how are u doing. how school going. so did u get the girl u talked about? i hope you did. ttyl byes Caption Contest A reminder to do the caption contest for the eighth issue of the Chizz Weekly. [[User:Jon23812|'Once, there was an ugly barnacle. He was so ugly that everyone died. The End']] (FINLAND!!!) 22:34, January 18, 2012 (UTC) The Chizz Weekly - Issue 8 Subscription http://icarly.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Alica123/Misadventures_In_Wikia_Hell:_Demands_By_The_Devil 14:48, January 22, 2012 (UTC) hey meet me RIGHT NOW!!!! in victorious chat! Caption contest Issue 8 Here's my caption for the contest: Who chopped up my pineapple? When I find out who it is, I'll throw it at them! Seddie1012 00:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC)Seddie1012Seddie1012 00:26, January 27, 2012 (UTC)